


Закат

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo





	Закат

Это похоже на _безумие_. 

Время несется семимильными прыжками, оставляя позади всех и вся, не давая возможности как следует поразмыслить над тем, что же происходит в этом сошедшем с ума мире, в этой Вселенной, где места только на двух человек. 

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - говорит одному другой, вызывая у того странную, неописуемую улыбку. Другой засматривается на нее, каждый раз падая в омут прищуренных глаз, и снова, и снова, и снова, и бесконечное число раз, и никогда этому не прекратиться…

\- Я знаю, - всегда раздается в ответ, выступая предвестником жестокой драки, результатом которой, разумеется, будут яркие следы на телах их обоих, теперь всегда раскрашенных укусами, царапинами и алеющими неаккуратными пятнышками засосов. 

Место их встречи, огненная комната – под стать цвету волос. Как будто яростная. Как будто безумная: отблески огня, таинственно танцующие по стенам, кажущимся алыми-алыми в цвете пламени, горящего в камине, завораживают и околдовывают. И тени, причудливо изгибающиеся так, будто они тоже слышат ту музыку, которую может уловить только тонкий слух двух сходящих с ума людей. Двух сошедших с ума людей. 

\- Я-те-бя-не-на-ви-жу… - нараспев произносит один, опускаясь перед другим, сидящим в кресле, на колени. Тот снова таинственно улыбается, понимающе качая головой, и откидывает ее на спинку кресла, обитого изумрудным бархатом. Он выглядит бесконечно, невозможно усталым. Усталым от сумасшествия. Но теперь по-другому нельзя. Да и было ли когда-нибудь можно?.. Ведь так – так! – было с самого начала, и самым невыносимым становится именно понимание того, что они оказались обреченными, только не понимали. Никто не понимал. 

\- И я – тебя… - ни к кому не обращаясь, отвечает другой, прикрывая глаза в нечетком жесте отгородиться от реальности. И, кажется, только услышав своеобразный отзыв, второй успокаивается и кладет голову на колени брату, который, словно ждал именно этого действия, моментально размещает свои бледные тонкопалые ладони на ней, чувствуя, как успокаивается его бешено колотящееся сердце, едва его пальцы ощущают мягкие пряди волос. 

И складывается впечатление, что это - ежевечерний ритуал, и без него их мир просто рухнет, рассыпавшись так же безнадежно, как рассыпается сахарный песок, если сахарница упадет на пол. Приторно сладкий, карамельный, безумно, просто безумно необходимый – мир. 

\- Ты – чудовище… - медленно произносит один, бездумно смотря в пламя и видя в нем, наверное, какие-то слова, потому что немного погодя он продолжает: - Невыносимое…невозможное… 

\- О, да. Я тоже тебя… ненавижу, - со смешком говорит другой, и вдруг резко, с неожиданной силой сжимает ладонь в кулак, наматывая на него длинные рыжие пряди, и тянет руку вверх, и брату не остается ничего другого, кроме как приподняться вслед за ней. Но он упирается ладонями в чужие колени, сопротивляясь, и закусывает губу, морщась – потому что это больно, когда тебя изо всех сил тянут за волосы. Потому что хоть это и случается постоянно, не получается привыкнуть. 

* * *  
1\.   
\- Ты сегодня был плохим мальчиком, - с угрозой в голосе раздается позади Рабастана, и он резво отскакивает в сторону – и вовремя, потому что в том месте, где только что была его голова, проносится кулак Рудольфуса. Младший брат пытается подавить так некстати накрывшую его панику, да только не выходит, ведь это так страшно: быть на волосок от смерти.

И так возбуждает.

Так возбуждает, когда старший бросается на Рабастана, подминая его под себя, сжимая его тело своими руками и оставляя синяки на ребрах – синяки, которые позже, много позже, когда они уже начнут желтеть, будет гладить и целовать, не замечая, как замирает от непривычных ласк брат. Как напрягается его тело, и бегут по нему мурашки, проявляясь на коже пупырышками, которые так забавляют Рудольфуса. 

Он такой сильный. Он такой красивый. 

Он такой сумасшедший. 

Их двое – таких. Безумных. Один в другом, другой… в одном. Всегда – вместе. Как повенчанные Двуликой. 

Мир не знал, что случится, когда создавал их. Не знал, что с какого-то момента попросту перестанет для них существовать, что им станет старая, заброшенная комната в имении родителей, которую они, поддаваясь необъяснимому порыву, восстановят, но навсегда закроют окна темными изумрудными портьерами, чтобы не видеть, как неумолимо движется время, сменяя день на ночь - потому что наблюдать за ним было бы совсем невыносимо, ведь это означало бы, что им все меньше и меньше остается быть рядом друг с другом. Если бы они могли, они бы заморозили Вселенную, оставив только себя друг для друга – и это было бы по-настоящему чудесно. 

Но это по-настоящему невозможно. 

Кровать с темно-зеленым, как и все, что было в той комнате, покрывалом, являла собой свидетеля тому, что происходило между этими двумя. И слава Мерлину, что она была всего лишь предметом интерьера и не могла говорить… потому что им не хотелось, чтобы кто-то еще знал. О них.

Хотя на самом деле знали все. Особенно родители, для которых никогда не было тайной, что чувствуют друг к другу их дети. 

Что это совсем не братские чувства. И даже не то, что испытывают к любимым. Или к тем, кого желают. 

Это было неправильно – и это было прекрасно. 

* * *  
2\.   
Они всегда дрались. Царапались, кусались, пинали друг друга – все детство прошло с подобными сценами. Кто знает, может быть, толчком послужила ревность, которую испытывают старшие дети к младшим, чувствуя, как родительское внимание полностью перешло на соперника. 

Не на брата – на соперника. 

Но в любом случае, это переросло в нечто неописуемое. 

Абсолютная помешанность друг на друге. 

Совершенная.

Идеальная иллюстрация к зависимости, без которой теперь никак. Потому что по-другому не получается. _И не хочется._

Они похожи, как могут быть похожи братья: у них обоих длинные рыжие волосы, у них обоих зеленые глаза, они почти одного роста. Рудольфус выше. Рудольфус мощнее. Рудольфус сразу, как только между ними пробежала искра во время очередной драки, подмял Рабастана под себя и теперь не позволял ему хотя бы встать на уровне. 

Не то что бы Рабастану этого хотелось. _Раньше._ Не то что бы Рабастану хотелось этого раньше.

А сейчас-то все изменилось чертовски сильно, потому что…

Младший брат неожиданно достает нож и, оскалившись, бросается на старшего, толкая его на кровать и нависая над ним. Рудольфус лежит. Рудольфус ждет, потому что вот так, внезапно, стать покоренным - оказывается очень, очень приятно. Ощущение опасности взбудоражило кровь, и она мчится по венам, опьяняя растворенным в ней инстинктом самосохранения настолько, что старший едва удерживается, чтобы не оттолкнуть Рабастана. Это было бы совсем легко, но совершать такое непозволительно, потому что он проявит слабость. Слабость – страх – проявлять может только младший. Именно поэтому Рудольфус пересиливает себя и остается на месте, с выдавленным из себя интересом наблюдая за братом, который хищником, прищурившись, пристально смотрит в глаза. 

\- Никому. – Тихо, но так оглушающее звучит в этой замершей на время комнате, и Рудольфус, к своему стыду, вздрагивает от неожиданности – и от силы, которой сейчас полны глаза брата. – Никому, - повторяет тот, - ты не будешь принадлежать так, как мне. Никогда, - говорит он, - никогда ты не будешь любить кого-то, кроме меня. Никто не смеет быть тебе важнее, чем я. Никто. 

На последнем слове брата старший морщится от резкой боли на внутренней стороне бедра и не может перебороть желание посмотреть, что же с ним происходит, но Рабастан неожиданно сильно толкает приподнявшегося было Рудольфуса обратно на подушки, вновь возвращаясь к на время прерванному процессу. 

«Метка», - стучит в голове пульсом, - «Метка». 

Когда младший отстраняется, медленно, словно не будучи в силах оторвать взгляд от только что совершенного им, будто любуясь, старший так же медленно поднимается с кровати. Голова мимолетно кружится, и Рудольфус на миг опускается вниз, присаживаясь на край постели, и взгляд его падает как раз на то место, где Рабастан только что вырезал букву «Р». 

\- Разве тебе не нравится? – озлобленно скалится тот, осторожно отходя к противоположной стене. – Разве тебе не нравится быть помеченным моим именем?

Их души давно носят клейма с инициалами друг друга, но это, это совсем другое. 

Это _по-настоящему_. 

Это _больно._

И поэтому – недопустимо. Как угодно, но не так. Что угодно, но не это. 

\- Зачем? – рычит Рудольфус, надвигаясь на замершего Рабастана. – Зачем ты это сделал? 

Брат стоит, не двигается с места, и только смотрит, смотрит своими зелеными глазами так, что сердце замирает. И уже кажется, что ничего особенного не случилось. Что так и должно быть – с самого начала и навсегда. Но.

\- Зачем, Рабастан? 

\- Захотелось, - нагло отвечает тот, снова гадко осклабившись и получив за это пощечину. А как можно признаться, что так спокойнее, безопаснее? Что помеченный брат теперь как собственность, пусть только и в его мыслях? Но так правда нужно. Просто по-другому Рабастан сошел бы с ума. Окончательно. Хотя кажется, что еще больше и некуда. 

Им нельзя признаваться в слабостях. У них есть только молчаливое согласие и обманчиво смиренное послушание. Настолько обманчивое, что Рудольфус порой задумывается: кто же из них сильнее? _Но так ли это важно, скажите на милость, так ли это важно?_

\- Ненавижу, - с яростью в голосе произносит старший, чувствуя, как магия, пропитавшая эту комнату, струится по его ноге к свежему порезу. 

\- Знаю, - тихо, привычно отвечает младший, завороженно наблюдая, как края оставленной лезвием ранки срастаются. Но след-то остается. Аккуратная белесая «Р». И словно ведомый этой же магией, Рабастан поднимает руку и протягивает Рудольфусу нож, которым только что пометил его. Брат понимает его без слов, молча принимая дар и кивком головы указывая другому на кровать. И только оставляя свою метку на том же месте, что и у него самого, старший понимает, что только что чувствовал Рабастан.

Спокойствие. Умиротворенность. Удовлетворение. 

И цепляя выступившие капли крови указательным пальцем, и размазывая их по губам смеющегося, заливающегося пугающим хохотом брата, и сцеловывая алое вещество с лица так, что губы становятся болезненно припухшими, а постель – развороченной с раскиданными подушками и скрученной в жгут простыней, Рудольфус понимает, что именно сейчас хотел бы, чтобы время навсегда остановилось.

* * *  
3\.   
\- Так откуда это? – словно из тумана долетает до него женский голос. И только спустя никак не меньше минуты Рудольфус осознает, что это – голос его жены. Что они – в постели. Что сегодня была свадьба, на которой присутствовала добрая толпа… Ах, какая толпа, милые, славные, бесценные гости, осчастливленные оказанной честью быть приглашенными на празднование знаменательного события в мире волшебной Англии: соединение двух великих родов. 

Вопросительный взгляд супруги жжет, и тут-то Рудольфус понимает, что правду ни в коем случае говорить нельзя, потому что… Просто – нельзя. Хуже будет всем. 

\- Это? – приподнимает он бровь в недоумении и опускает взгляд туда, где находятся пальцы супруги. – Ах, это, - он не сдерживает усмешки, - это не уследили родители за мной, когда я был совсем юн. Тогда они предпочитали присматривать за младшим, - фыркает Рудольфус, с удовлетворением замечая, как исчезает недоверие из глаз Беллатрикс. Тоже сумасшедших, хотя и не сравнить со взглядом Рабастана, когда тот узнал о предстоящей свадьбе. 

\- О, и ты развлекался тем, что вырезал букву своего имени?.. – небрежно роняет она, умалчивая о чем-то, но муж чувствует недоговоренные слова так, словно они выжжены каленым железом у него на лбу. _Ты резал букву своего имени заговоренным лезвием, находясь в месте, пропитанном магией – и я сделаю вид, что тебе поверила. Как всю церемонию изображала, что не замечаю, как твой брат, Рабастан, смотрит на тебя… Я буду верной и хорошей женой. Я не буду видеть._


End file.
